A user of a mobile computing device such as an application telephone or smartphone, can download application programs to the mobile device from a network accessible application distribution platform (e.g., an on-line application marketplace), and run the application programs on the mobile device. The applications can take a variety of forms, and can be provided from third-parties via the on-line application marketplace.
Additionally, the mobile device may allow the user to provide inputs orally. For example, a user can press a button and speak a query “San Francisco Pizza Places” in order to view a list of search results that identify pizza places in San Francisco. Such oral input may speed a user's data input to the device compared to typed input, and can also enable use of the device when a user does not have the ability to provide typed input.